


When Foggy calls a Crossroad's Demon

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Lucifer is a Good Bro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy invoca um demônio e Lúcifer salva uma criança, todo o resto é apenas conversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Foggy calls a Crossroad's Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



> Esqueci de dizer na outra, que essa fanfic foi inspirada no prompt de uma amiga!

Foggy se perguntou mais uma vez porque estava fazendo aquilo, principalmente quando queria estar com Karen tomando alguma coisa em um bar, principalmente quando ela havia chamado em primeiro lugar. Certo, ele não era o típico gordinho nerd, afinal havia tido algumas namoradas e eles eram bonitas (um tinha até mesmo sido um pouco insana); mas ser chamado para beber por alguém a quem estava começando a se interessar não era algo que ocorria sempre. Mas ao invés nisso, estava no meio de uma encruzilhada deserta a meia noite com uma pá, abrindo um buraco. Sem falar nas coisas esquisitas dentro da caixa que carregava com uma foto sua dentro.  
Olhou por cima do ombro onde supostamente Matt estava esperando, isso se fosse realmente ele naquela altura do campeonato, por que para ser muito sincero ele não estava entendendo muito bem todo aquele lance dele ser Lúcifer, a Estrela do Amanhã (palavras dele próprio). Em alguns momentos ele agia como seu melhor amigo, corrigindo-o quando falava sobre dinheiro acima de caso, lutando como mascarado e às vezes, ele simplesmente ficava lá parado como se tentasse ouvir alguma coisa ou fazia algo impossível como forçar alguém a falar a verdade. Isso quando ele não estava mando-o fazer coisas esquisitas como aquela. Novamente se perguntou por que estava fazendo em primeiro lugar.  
Mas Matt já era muito convincente, com seu sorriso fofo e cabelo sempre alinhado, mas com Lúcifer dentro dele? O homem tinha ficado tão assustadoramente encantador que até mesmo achava difícil dizer não. Por sorte, não tinha demonstrado nenhuma tendência sexual desde então, principalmente por ele está mais do que nunca ao seu lado; embora ficasse lisonjeado também achava assustador. E era por isso que não tinha a menor dúvida que seu amigo estava ali, mesmo que não pudesse ver naquele momento.  
Suspirou sabendo que não tinha muitas alternativas e ajoelhou-se colocando a caixa no local, depois fechando com cuidado para não deixar nada aparecendo, não queria que ninguém achasse o que tinha ali. Levantou e ficou esperando pelo o que quer que aconteça segundo Matt alguém deveria aparecer tão logo ele tivesse enterrado. Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu e quando se virou para falar com o seu amigo viu uma mulher, absolutamente perfeita em suas curvas negras e cabelo afro preso com uma fita rosa, ele quase não percebeu os olhos vermelhos dela.  
\- Foggy não é mesmo? O que você deseja de mim?  
A voz da mulher era sedutora e encorpada, fazendo o seu corpo reagir quase que instantaneamente, por um momento só pensou em possuí-la e gozar dentro dela, mas então essa vontade passou e um dos seus desejos mais profundos veio à tona. Tomando-o por completo, querendo sair, sabendo que aquela mulher poderia realizá-lo. Ele abriu a boca pronto para falar como se estivesse hipnotizado.  
\- Ele não deseja nada de ti, mas eu por outro lado sim.  
Ambos viraram ao mesmo tempo, por um segundo o homem não conseguiu identificar quem estava vendo, afinal raramente via Matt vestindo roupa que não fosse escura. Por isso era quase com muito esforço que percebeu que era sim o seu amigo.  
\- Isso não é possível.  
Virou-se para observar que a mulher encarava com desconfiança para o seu amigo, não parecia mais tão sedutora assim, na verdade parecia feia. Como se uma imagem sobreposta aparecesse às vezes naquele rosto belo. Forçando-o dar um passo para trás.  
\- Mas certamente é, ou você é uma das novatas que nunca me conheceu? Sei que existem alguns por ai.  
A voz de Matt havia assumido aquele tom presunçoso, caprichoso que sempre acontecia quando a persona de Lúcifer aparecia por completo, ao invés daqueles lapsos aqui e ali. Como sempre, mal conseguia observá-lo sem sentir como se sua pele fosse queimar com frio que sentia.  
\- Ela disse que você estava preso, que havia planos em movimento para soltá-lo.  
\- Quando diz ela, você se refere a Lilith?  
Ela deu um passo para trás quase como se tivesse encurralada em algum tipo de armadilha, Foggy começou a sentir um medo crescente, com o seu coração pulsando com força em seu peito e não conseguia olhar para nenhum dos dois. Não agora. Ele ouviu o moreno suspirar em frustração.  
\- Nós dois sabemos que você não pode fazer nada contra mim e que posso chamar quantos dos seus forem necessário, por isso poupe o meu tempo e sua vida me contando se minha filha está ou não sobre o comando de vocês.  
O tom de ordem era absolutamente claro, fazendo com que Foggy não duvidasse que fosse fazer isso, esse definitivamente não era o seu amigo. Mesmo irritado, Matt não conseguia soar tão frio, tão absolutamente no controle. Ele era muito passional para isso.  
\- Ela está, mas permanece presa, de alguma forma um de nós a usa para passar as ordens.  
\- Azazel?  
A mulher negra balançou a cabeça de forma positiva, virando o rosto como se tivesse muito envergonhada de alguma coisa.  
\- Como eu suspeitava você pode ir mais tenho duas mensagens: peça para Azazel vir me ver e ninguém, absolutamente nenhum de vocês pode tocar nesse homem que está comigo entendeu?  
Ela balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e Foggy levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Matt acenar com a mão e algo que parecia ser uma fumaça negra deixando a boca dela, pouco antes de o corpo cair no chão sem nenhuma vida.  
_______________________________________  
“Então você está me dizendo que seu poder está menor do que deveria estar e por isso você pretende liberar você mesmo para ficar completo?”  
A voz de Foggy cruzou a distância infinita enquanto ele lutava com algum russo qualquer, ele poderia simplesmente usar os seus poderes para pulverizar todos eles, mas não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém. Ou melhor, de nenhum anjo que pudesse ainda estar vivo naquela dimensão. Não que o seu humano estivesse entendendo esse conceito muito bem.  
“Exatamente, como eu já lhe expliquei antes os Arcanjos somos um só, nossa influencia é o suficiente para manter as coisas em ordem. Podendo escolher mandar nossas consciência para um ou outro lugar, anjos e demônios não têm esse mesmo luxo. Eles só existem em um lugar só, podendo ou não ser iguais.”  
O silêncio na comunicação deles era o suficiente para deixar claro que ele estava pensando, havia descoberto que funcionava que nem a ligação que ele tinha com os seus irmãos pouco antes de ir para a gaiola. Podia ouvi-lo se ele quisesse falar diretamente, mas não quando estava pensando ou fazendo alguma coisa e isso era muito estranho. Afinal, ele nunca tinha ouvido dizer que algum deles havia se conectado com um humano antes, mas até então algumas dimensões eram ignoradas pelos Arcanjos. Quem sabe algum anjo?  
Mas primeiro ele tinha que obter o seu poder total de volta, ou certamente seria morto de novo, embora a primeira vez ainda não tivesse ficado nenhum pouco claro. Lembrava-se de ter voltado para aquele local terrível e nada mais, sinceramente esperava acordar com Michael e Sam, o fato de algo ter mudado isso era perturbador. Porque apenas uma pessoa teria tamanho poder e sabia que não estava exatamente nas graças Dele. Contudo isso era um problema que teria que resolver depois, naquele momento tinha um menino para salvar.  
E isso o voltou para a pergunta original: por que não apareceu dentro do quarto dele e se teleportou de lá? Tinha poder o suficiente para isso. Mas então, enquanto jogava o corpo de um deles na parede, percebeu que havia sido Foggy quem dissera para não. Lembrando-lhe que Matt era caçado, que havia começado algo que estava muito fora do controle para acabar de repente e principalmente isso era o disfarce perfeito: quem iria suspeitar que um cego vigilante e advogado fosse à verdade O Anjo Caído? Obviamente que usava esse tempo para aprender sobre aquele universo. Ainda estava espantado por descobrir que Asgardianos andavam entre humanos.  
“Então o que você vai achar quando abrir a caixa?”  
A voz de Foggy emergiu do silêncio, por sorte havia tido milênios daquilo para se acostumar, ou teria sido acertado pelo russo com a faca; não que fosse fazer diferença, mas cansa curar o receptáculo.  
“Eu não sei?”  
“Como assim você não sabe?”  
O grito quase lhe deixou desnorteado, ou fora o soco que tinha levado? Aquela altura do campeonato podia ser apenas a paixão de Matt aparecendo, de alguma forma ele o estava influenciando e isso era algo novo também.  
“Eu não sou onisciente Franklin. Quantas vezes têm que dizer que não vinha nessa dimensão? Eu estava ocupado de mais com minhas batalhas em outra, por isso eu não sei que parte de mim foi presa.”  
“Então pode não haver nada?”  
Essa era uma possibilidade que tinha pensado, mas se havia um plano significava que tinha se comunicado com Azazel e se isso realmente ocorreu havia algo lá. O lhe deixava confuso era porque demorou tanto para ele colocar o plano em ação, algo deve ter ocorrido.  
“Isso não é uma possibilidade, existe algo, o que? Eu ainda não sei. Mas vamos descobrir em breve.”  
“Nós?”  
Ele segurou o menino no colo sentindo como se alguma coisa velha e esquecida dentro de si surgisse lhe deixando feliz, para ser muito sincera, toda aquela história de super herói estava lhe deixando absolutamente feliz. De uma maneira que ele ainda não queria encarar. Talvez porque soubesse o que significava.  
“Sim, estamos nessa juntos até o fim Franklin.”  
Ouviu o gemido dele e ele não pode deixar de sorrir, controlando a vontade de simplesmente voar, saiu pela porta pronto para entregar o menino que manteve seguro todo aquele tempo usando seus poderes angelicais que podia sem chamar atenção.


End file.
